Rayne's Failed Experiment
by ClareTurner
Summary: Rayne and Erinfreid have been working on a new experiment to enhance human strength...when the first human testing goes wrong... YAOI THEMES...Rayne/Erinfreid...Fem Uke...eventual Lemon...Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Rayne's Experiment Gone Wrong…

Disclaimer: This is the first fic I am writing for the anime Neo Angeligue Abyss. I do not own the series, nor do I own the characters. This fic takes place at the end of the entire series so if you have not seen the entire thing please do not read if you don't want spoilers. Also, this will have Yaoi themes…so please don't read on if you don't like it…

**Chapter 1**

Professor Rayne was working with Erinfreid, his longtime rival, on a new experiment. It was supposedly safer than the chip he created before that eventually worsened the threat of the enemy rather than help to destroy them. This new experiment was a special potion which would allow a normal person who was not very physically strong to gain powers to help protect themselves and the ones they care about.

Erinfreid was the first to help with this since he felt so useless when it came to fighting those horrible creatures attacking Arcadia. He wanted to atone for everything he did wrong.

They were finally ready to test the potion on a human test subject. They had previously tested on animals and it seemed harmless.

"Are you sure you want to be the main test subject Erin?" Rayne asked his partner.

"It's ERINFREID, and yes I've waited this whole year for it." Erinfreid replied annoyed at Rayne's constant calling him by only half his name. He hated being called that because it made him sound like a girl…He took off his shirt just in case it caused his muscles to become larger.

"Alright…here it is…" Rayne said giving him the potion.

Erinfreid chugged the blue liquid so that he wouldn't taste the strange sensations in his mouth. At first nothing happened. Then Erinfreid felt different…he felt his body change in many different ways…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rayne couldn't hold back his laughter after staring at Erinfreid's new body… Apparently the potion had not turned made him stronger…it changed his gender. He was now a girl with medium sized breasts, and everything else.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" Erinfreid yelled from the bathroom. After finding this fact out, he covered himself and ran there. He was now glaring at the door he didn't like this. He HATED sounding like he had a girl's name…and now he had the body of a woman? That was even more things for Rayne to get on him about… "WILL YOU JUST THROW IN A SHIRT OR SOMETHING!" he yelled. This was SO awkward…

Rayne tried to gain at least SOME composure while he gathered the shirt he left on the table. He threw it in and then sat down finally trying to go over the formula. He didn't understand why it made him turn into a female…although it was hilarious… Finally his laughs subsided and the female version of Erinfreid came out of hiding. "You done now?" he/she asked him.

"Yea…for now." Rayne smirked at him. He looked Erinfreid over. "I really should check to see if anything is different…any flaws…"  
>"Yea yea…" Erinfreid said with a slight blush. He really felt embarrassed with another guy looking at his now female body…but they were both scientists…<p>

Rayne got a clipboard and started writing things down. Erinfreid stripped when asked. He seemed to have a flawless female body and nothing bad seemed to be affecting him. Rayne soon found himself blushing slightly. Erinfreid was somewhat…attractive? He shook his head. Why was he feeling this way? Erinfreid was his rival and collegue…and even though he was in a female form…he was still a MAN.

"Well… everything seems to be fine…other than…the fact…that your…" Rayne then started laughing again. Erinfreid sighed angrily and stormed out of the room. He went to his room and closed the door while sulking on his bed. How long was he going to be stuck like this?

While Erinfreid was gone, Rayne decided to double check what went wrong…He checked up on the rats to find that they were now female. He never thought to look at that…they were all male to begin with. Rayne was curious of a theory he had…He decided to take some male rats and put them with the females to see what would happen.


End file.
